


A Welcome Distraction

by AgenderStarscream



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Kisses, M/M, needy seeker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenderStarscream/pseuds/AgenderStarscream
Summary: Knockout doesnt really need a distraction from his work, but hes grateful for the one that comes....and annoyed at.





	A Welcome Distraction

There was a knock at the door to knockout’s medbay. 

Now, that could only be one of three things.

One, Soundwave. announcing his presence before entering. Knockout had already nearly decapitated (he likes to say this but it was closer yo severing one of soundwaves cables, than actually decapitating him) him once for entering unannounced.

Two, a Vehicon who only had an injury, and didnt want to draw attention to himself.

Or three, his mate, Starscream.

When the door opened up before knockout could even look up from the servo he was rebuilding.

So it was the latter.

 

“Is there something i can help you with, Starscream?” Knockout asks, continuing to work.

“Do i need to have a reason to visit you? We are mates, after all~” he didnt need to look up to know that Starscream was leaning against the doorframe, nonchalantly.

“With you, during the work cycles, yes.” Knockout answers simply. 

“Must i make an appointment, Doctor~?” He continues to tease.

Knockout rolls his optics with a sigh, not gracing it with a reply, hoping that Starscream could just.. be patient until they weren’t on the clock.

He could hear the sound of Starscream’s heels clicking on the floor as he walked closer.

No such luck, it seemed.

Knockout tried to continue on his work, even though he could feel star’s optics running up and down his frame. It made him shiver. He was ussd to being looked at and admired, he could hardly blame anyone who did, but it was different when Starscream would. It made him shiver, his armor opening up slightly to help expel the heat rising in his frame silently.

“What are you working on?” Star asks, turning his attention to knockout’s project, leaning over him.

“A spare servo, that was not up to code. We cant have you armless again.” He could feel star’s wings twitch next to him, and he cant hide his smirk. Star huffs and stands back up, and begins to pace, Primus spare knockout.

He can count the clicks increase in number and speed as star continued.

Knockout sighs heavily, and sets down his tools, focus completely lost.

“Star, are you positive there is nothing you need?”

“Quite positive.” He immediately dismisses knockout, waving a servo and continues his pacing while glaring at the floor like it insulted his legs.

Knockout rolls his optics for the second time, and turns back around to work.

This lasts for a while, until Starscream crouches down next to knockout’s chair, amd pretends to focus on what hes doing intently. And fails miserably. Knockout catches him looking at knockout with wide, needy optics.

The third time he catches this, knockout reaches over to caress the side of Star’s helm. The second his digits touch him, Star purrs loudly, and leans his head into the touch, wings fluttering softly.

Knockout cant help but smile, as he records his doings with the servo with one hand, continuing to pet Starscream, rubbing soft circles into his cheek with his thumb.

Star’s purring never ceases… but he does wrap a servo around his wrist to insure he wont pull away from him to do the much more inferior paperwork.

Soon, petting isnt enough, and star is pulling on his arm to make him turn.

Knockout relents and turns “Wha-mmph~!” Starscream cuts him off with a needy kiss, leaning over knockout as he pressed softly into his faceplate.

Knockout gives a low soft moan-like growl in warning. Star’s spare servo is instantly on Knockout’s audial, petting and rubbing..

That was simply UNFAIR. Knockout’s growl turns into an indignant whine, and find himself pushing into the distracting kiss and petting.

Star presses against him a little more deliciously, and Knockout allows his mind to wander to a couple of fantasies hes had about this very chair.. in this very medbay… when star pulls away, an absolutely devious smile on his faceplate.

“Thank you for your time, Doctor~” He gives his audial one last rub, before pulling away and leaving the room, wings held high in victory, hips swaying. Knockout cant look away, but once the seeker is out of sight, knockout slumps in his chair and groans loudly, dragging his servo down his face in exasperation, willing his rising heat to go away so he can focus and not think of that damned seeker’s ….EVERYTHING.


End file.
